


Wasteland Worries

by KarmaDawn



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaDawn/pseuds/KarmaDawn
Summary: A story about a dude in fallout also this might suck but overall for now I'm gonna be posting rough drafts





	Wasteland Worries

Hello this is jimmy talking here and would like to note a few things real quick. 1 I'm not a huge fallout nerd so I may get some things wrong. 2 to be easier on me this is mainly going to be based more on the modern world but still contain fallout aspects. (creatures, guns, and some nuclear tech) 3 best of luck trying to read this as my writing skills is that of a third grader 4 this is a bigONE THIS STORY CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING FUCKED UP SHIT SUCH AS PROSTITUTION SLAVERY LEVEL 5 YANDERES AND SLIGHT GORE now then let's get this train rolling

Key italics mean thoughts and parentheses mean events happening or an notes 

12 years, for 12 years this apocalypse has kicked me in the nuts. I'm turning twenty in a few weeks I think, I don't know, this world is screwed I haven't found a good source of water for a week, my rations are running low and on top of that Mr Radiation is burning the lakes nearby. You know what f*** you america what did I do to you to get this, play a few pranks maybe-oh oh yeah I killed the overseer. I remember it like a horribly over used cliche, I was going to just mess with him and lock him in the tunnels below the vault but I didn't think there would be molerats. Now while I understand the whole being mad at the eight year old who just murdered someone kicking them out was a bit much. I took me a few days to find a civilization, a park near the lakes, (look up park name jimmy you forgetful idiot) was a nice find especially with sentient people being there but on the other hand ghouls scared the crap out of me back then but once I calmed me down it was nice until I got kidnapped and used by raiders as entertainment, and while watching someone fight a feral is pretty fun those damn things are not fun on the receiving end. But since then life's been getting better I do my work for the raiders and I get food and water even if only a little it's better than nothing I mean sometimes raiders can't find their food and sometimes I get to see the raiders fight while I get an extra stick of jerky.(jimmy look up good and easy survival food) but jokes aside these raiders are alright definitely not good guys but it seems they have been warming up to me and I might soon step up from being a slave hopefully otherwise I might go find the brotherhood although I'm most sure if there this close to here I know they span to the east a bit but I don't know about this far. Eh the first priority is water and shelter I can worry about salvation later. Know where am I, I know I got my trusty map somewhere in here, there we go. The only thing that I can barf on this world and not get murdered for it. So if I'm in some hills then that means I'm about hereish if I travel north then there should be an old bunker there might be some water there. (About 3 hours later) Ah yes finally here and… of course there raiders all right who are they. They are the…(BANG) OH SHIT.  
? Raider boss: EVERYONE GET TO THE GODAMN BUNKER!!  
Mercenary: Get out here you damn rabbits we just want to talk!  
Rabids Raider: GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU DAMN CUNTS WERE THE RABIDS WE AINT GONNA PUT UP WITH YA SHIT!  
MERCENARY: well guys we tried being nice now LETS RIP EM A NEW ONE!  
Rabids Raider: they killed drake I ain't puttin' up with that shit.  
Rabids Raider boss: Hold up guys doing that now won't do much their focused on the for wait till they try and open the door everyone got your jet.  
Multiple Rabids Raiders: were good.  
Rabids Raider boss: right now when I say 2 take your jet and on go we fight and unless you want to end up like drake outside with half your goddamn skull gone wait until i say go everyone got that?  
Multiple Rabids Raiders:yep  
(The MC (damn you jimmy since you incompetent fuck can't come up with a name have the people vote) is still on a hill holding a small kitchen knife for defence while laying down)  
Mercenary: all right get in there you damn slave and open that damn door do a good job and you might get some water later.  
Slave: (the slaves cannot talk as her mouth his to dry but opens the door)(which promptly leads to a pike getting jab into her)  
Rabids Raider boss: 3!! FUCK THEY USED BAIT TRENT PUSH HER OUT OF THE WAY THE REST OF YOU RUSH EM.  
(This quickly leads to drugged up raiders with pikes rippers and knives hacking through the mercenary while one in power armor proceeds to punch the same mercs body)  
Rabids Raider boss:YO YO Yo trent man its good calm down that power armor won't hold up for long like that it's okay man.  
(A burly greenish man proceeds to step out of the power armor and at about this time =MC= looks over as the noises have stopped seeing piles of mangled bodies and raiders drenched in blood)  
MC:(whispering) Shit those mercs got fucked well this place doesn't seem safe but it looks like they have water in this jugs down there so I might be able to ta-  
Rabids Raider: To what?  
MC: Shit.  
(After about ten minutes of walking to the bunker they finally get there)  
Rabids Raider: Yo boss I found this ass spying on what do you want to do with him  
Rabids Raider boss: hey manners he might not be spying wrong place wrong time.  
Different Rabids Raider: Fuck you boss fucking grow a pair what good are manners a thing for others no this wasteland don't give a shit for manners besides why are you letting him live hes a bi-(shplit)<  
(The raiders jaw and below was ripped of by the boss quickly leaving the raider in a pool of blood on the ground with a piercing scream that lasted for only a second)  
Rabids Raider boss: Again mind your manners. Anyway hello my guest apologies for the first impression and bluntness but may I ask where you are from?  
MC: They don't have a name but they are a pretty big group of raiders to the south west about 40 miles the only way we identify who's friendly is these patches.  
(MC pulls out a yellow patch with a brown square on it)  
MC: this indicates our status I'm just a scavenger for them I'm thrown out and told not to come back empty handed.  
Rabids Raider boss: well we're a tad new here we come from the mountains but we did bring water so I ask that you give this jug of water to your group as our sign of good will. And again apologies but I need you to leave quickly cause unless you can work a vault door were a bit busy.  
MC: I can't let anyone know seeing that slave was a bit unerving  
MC: alright I will be sure to bring it back thank you  
(About two hours later of traveling)  
Well it's about time i set up camp theres gonna be a bit of traveling tommorow so let's do this  
(After the campfire and sleeping bag was set up our main character went to sleep)  
(For like ten minutes as he was quickly attacked by a snake the size of 3 meter long pole)  
MC: (wheezing) fuck was that that was horrifying well I might as well eat or not why is it still moving it's got a hole that a fucking adult could get through stabbed through it.  
Wait is that smoke in the distance whatever this thing needs to die  
(After relentless stabbing of the snake MC went to see where the smoke was coming from which appeared to be a group of people with power armor burning a field of mushrooms with flamethrowers)  
MC: fuck that I don't know who they are but to burn food they must be crazy I'm heading back to camp  
(After returning to the camp the snake was gone.)   
MC:nope fuck that too it's a bad idea but I'm walking back to the park I don't care if it's dark fuck this fuck that snake fuck this wasteland  
(It's morning by now and we see MC trudging the wasteland and finally arriving in a city where his raiders are at)  
MC:(exhale) ah...fuck this place well whatever they give me food and water so it's good enough for me now where that building ah yes Moss Sewage the only safe way to get through the city as the number of ghouls far outwieghs even the biggest of magazines  
(After going through the sewers MC arrives in the park)  
Raider: took ya long enough what have you got for us. A jug of water A JUG OF WATER you dumb fuck we need more than a fucking jug for SIXTY GODDAMN PEOPLE DUMBASS.  
MC: WELL DICK IF YA GOT OFF YOURE LAZY ASS AND SCAVENGED YOU WOULD GET BITCHES WITHOUT HAVING TO SPEND CAPS.  
(were calling this raider dick)  
"Dick": (pulls out a pipe revolver) watch you say dumbass remember I still am a higher rank than you so shut up and go back out there  
MC: No<  
"Dick": are you fucking suicidal or some shit I have a fucking gun pointed at you're head right now. Now get out there and scavenge.  
MC: no I mean after all we can't pull loaded guns on each other and since that revolver you got there clearly isn't loaded I'll say your loophole isn't intimidating  
"Dick":well you ain't got shit on authority but I'll make you a deal. You pleasure me and I'll give you a thousand caps sound fair after all with that much you could buy your way up a rank no more scavenging no more having to sneak some of the others jerky and you and I will be at the same rank so you won't have to listen to me.  
MC:whats the catch this all sounds way to good to be true  
"Dick":no catch just come into my tent tonight and I'll show you the caps after that pleasure me and they are all yours  
MC:fine you have a deal  
"Dick": sounds good i look forward to it  
(Later that night)  
MC:Damn it I can't believe I'm doing this  
(MC enters the tent to find "dick" laying down naked on a large shabby bed.)  
MC: where are the caps  
"Dick": right there lift up the tent  
(MC walks over to where "dick" is pointing and lifts up the side of the leather tent finding bags of caps)  
"Dick":See I didn't lie now what are you waiting for get over here and pleasure me.  
MC: all right fine  
"Dick":hey is that any way to talk to your master.  
MC: the fuck does he mean master oh oh fuck you if it wasn't for those caps I would be walking out of hear fuck  
MC: Sorry master I've been bad and need to be punished  
"Dick": oh so you catch on quickly let's see how you do in bed though now suck it  
MC: right away master  
(MC walks over and begins to suck his dick)  
"Dick": huh your doing pretty well down there sure you haven't done this before  
MC: go to hell man  
"Dick":your doing real good down there let master give you a treat.  
MC: wait what  
("Dick" then proceeds to cum in MC mouth)   
MC: (while gagging) ah what the fuck man  
"Dick":ah ah ah that's no way to talk to your master  
MC: fuck I don't care I'm out  
"Dick": eh why leave so soon the guns just getting started  
MC: (now stumbling) fuck you man what happened?  
(THUD)  
(MC awakes in a cold and dark room)  
MC: what the fuck is this where am I  
(MC tries to get up and quickly gets pulled back down by shackles)  
MC: ah fuck me I cant have been here for more than a few days I'm not starving but something feels off. Oh oh yeah now it all makes sense that ass hole fucking drugged me God damn it I can't believe I believed his fucking lies okay calm down this won't get me anywhere. fuck me I cant see or do anything what now.

And this concludes the story yep it was a oneshot get fucked

Nah I'm joking but this does conclude the first chapter and later on I will go back and edit this, pretty it up and so forth anyway that is about all for now


End file.
